1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser, to which a receiver for separating and reserving refrigerant is integrally mounted, for a refrigerating system for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigerating systems for a vehicle in which a refrigerant receiver is integrally mounted on a condenser to save a mounting space have been proposed hitherto. This type of a refrigerating system is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,761. A condenser used in this type of the refrigerating system is a condenser generally called a multi-flow type condenser. The condenser is generally composed of a pair of header tanks and a core having a plurality of tubes, through which refrigerant flows, disposed horizontally between both header tanks. A refrigerant inlet joint is disposed at an upper portion of one of the header tanks (a first header tank), and a refrigerant outlet joint is disposed at a lower portion of the same header tank. Separators are disposed in each header tank to divide a space in the header tank into plural spaces, so that the refrigerant flowing in from the inlet joint flows through the tubes of the core in a serpentine fashion and flows out from the outlet joint. A refrigerant receiver is attached to the other header tank (a second header tank) on which the inlet and outlet joints are not disposed. The second header tank and the receiver communicate with each other through a first communicating hole formed at a lower portion of the second header tank. The refrigerant condensed in the core flows into the receiver tank through the first communicating hole and is separated into gas and liquid portions therein. A second communicating hole is formed at a position lower than the first communicating hole, the first and second communicating holes being separated by a separator in the second header tank. The liquid refrigerant in the receiver flows into the second header tank through the second communicating hole and further flows into a sub-cool portion of the core where the liquid refrigerant is sub-cooled. Then, the sub-cooled liquid refrigerant flows out from the outlet joint disposed at a lower portion of the first header tank.
In the condenser exemplified above, both of the inlet and outlet joints are disposed on the first header tank, and the receiver is integrated with the second header tank. However, it becomes difficult sometimes to dispose both of the inlet and outlet joints on the same header tank in order to meet a specific layout requirement of conduits and pipes for the refrigerating system in an engine compartment.